A Short Walk Toward Forever
by BatmanSwiss
Summary: It's been two years since the journey began, and now four friends decide that it is time to end this feudal fairytale and begin anew.


Author: JediK1

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em and never will…(sigh)

Dedication: To all of you who have ever walked down the isle toward Mr. (or Mrs.) Right.

A Short Walk Toward Forever

It had been two years since the magic of the Bone-eaters well had awakened, dragging an unsuspecting fifteen year old girl into Feudal Japan. The seasons turned, and time passed. A boy opened his eyes after a fifty year slumber, a jewel was shattered into many pieces, and an evil arose that threatened to engulf this ancient world in darkness. Through it all, a pair of brown eyes stayed wide with innocence, and a young heart remained pure.

She had touched so many lives during that time, but none more so than the boy she had awoken in her journey's newborn moments. Together they fought against the darkness, struggling side by side along with their companions to restore the good in their world. And during that time, something magical happened.

A boy and a girl fell in love.

It was autumn now, and the evil had been vanquished. A curse had been lifted, a family had been avenged, and the walking dead had found peace. Now there was only one thing left to be done.

Kagome Higurashi sighed nervously as she smoothed a wrinkle from her Uchikake. She had been waiting for this day her entire life, so why was she so nervous now? The girl smiled over at her companion, who seemed to be just as jittery as she was.

"Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

The raven-haired beauty leaned forward, her voice lowered so that the village girls who waited nearby could not hear. "Are you nervous?"

The other girl nodded, and the metal ornaments strung throughout her hair jingled with the movement. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into twin smiles.

Today was the day that they would both become wives to the men they loved so dearly. Over the past two years they had formed bonds that nothing could shatter, and now that there were no battles left to fight, they were free to declare their love to the world. Sango and Miroku had already planned on becoming husband and wife once the battle with Naraku was over, though Sango was not sure at first how serious the monk's commitment was. But after he was assured that the wind tunnel had vanished from his hand, he had turned to the demon slayer and gathered her into his arms. After kissing her so hard that she was sure her lips were bruised, Miroku began shouting out names for their future children.

After the tenth name, those gathered, including the monk himself, had lost count.

Kagome had watched in amusement. She was happy for her friends, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. With Naraku gone, it was so easy for them to admit their feelings. She could only wish that Inuyasha could be that open.

And he had, though not right away. Only after he had disappeared into the forest to bid Kikyo a final farewell did he open up to Kagome. He had come out of the forest, his face solemn as he approached Keade's hut and his companions. Kagome stood outside the structure with tears in her eyes. She had been so sure that the hanyou had gone to hell with his past beloved! But there he was, walking straight for her. Soon he stood close enough for his breath to tickle her nose. Without one word, he had leaned down and kissed her, three words falling from his lips before they met with hers; _stay with me?_

And so the planning had begun. Both couples would be wed at the same time, with Keade presiding. The day had been chosen, the appropriate clothing had been obtained, and Kilala and Shippo had spread the word far and wide to the many friends they had made along the way. Now all that was left was the ceremony.

Kagome was torn from her thoughts as Sango tapped her shoulder. "Come on, Kagome. It's time!"

They left Keade's small hut, side by side as they followed the young village girls. As per tradition, the maidens were dressed in the priestess garb of red and white, their long hair loosely tied back. Kagome and Sango had donned the Uchikake, long white kimonos embroidered with intricate designs. They each had two maidens to lift the long garments high enough so that they could walk without tripping.

They approached the small village shrine in silence. The ceremony was meant to be solemn, but the girls' silence came mostly from the fact that their nerves would not let them speak. Kagome tried to stop her hands from shaking as she walked, but failed miserably at the attempt. So she clutched the small object in her hands tightly and continued on.

They had reached the shrine by now, and both of the women could not help but smile at the sight that awaited them. Standing before Keade were Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome and Sango stared at the boys, who were dressed in brand new black kimonos. Miroku's loose-fitting garb was accented with a glistening blue thread which brought out the color of his eyes, while Inuyasha's was lined with a brilliant red. He had finally changed out of his fire-rat robe and hakama pants, but he refused to give up that color.

One step, then two, and Kagome found the distance between her and the hanyou rapidly closing. A million thoughts raced through her mind as she walked, but not one of them made any sense to her. In her mind, every memory she had shared with Inuyasha came and went in an instant. Every happy moment, every sad moment; every battle and every argument sped across her vision and blocked out the beautiful autumn day before her. She almost stopped, if only to try and calm the violent shaking that had spread from her hands and throughout her entire body. But her feet refused to stop now. They had walked so many miles beside the man before her that to stop now would seem wrong.

He was getting closer. As she approached she swore that she could see tears in his eyes.

Something clicked inside her mind, telling her that Sango had halted. In response, she forced her feet to settle as well. She glanced to her right, and was startled to find that her eyes connected with two blazing amber orbs. _He is crying..._

Keade began to speak, and soon a cup was passed between the couples. They sipped at the liquid, and Kagome was the only one who grimaced as the sake burned down her throat.

Keade finished speaking, and the four lifted their hands. Each held a twig from the Goshinboku, and now they stepped forward to place their offerings onto the alter behind the aging priestess. Prayers were said in trembling voices, and then the eyes of everyone present focused onto Keade. She gave a slow nod and smiled warmly.

It was finished.

What began as a small group of lost souls banding together to defeat a common foe had now ended in a dream none had dare hope for. Four souls had found their match, their mate. And now, as husbands and wives, they turned to face the world anew. Together, they walked toward the center of the village where a huge celebration awaited. But first….

Kagome felt her body being pulled around, and watched as Sango fell victim to the same. She quickly lost sight of her friend though, as a pair of lips encased her own. All thoughts were burned away with the passion of his kiss, and Kagome willingly let go of all that made sense and let herself be lost to the tide.

After all, it was her first kiss with her husband.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I must admit, this one was written just for me. I recently got married, and I wanted to write something to try and express the emotions I felt when I walked down the isle. I tried to be as true to Japanese tradition here as possible, (info obtained at http/ but I wound up filling in the gaps with personal experience. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
